Critterball Crisis
"Critterball Crisis" is the second segment of the ninth episode of Big City Greens (though it is the seventh episode in the series' chronology). Synopsis Gloria confiscates Cricket's critterballs after he kicks them over the fence into the neighboring cafe and schemes to get them back. Plot Cricket, Tilly and Remy are playing Critterball, a "traditional" game that involves kicking a basic recreational ball and running around on a diamond. They accidentally kick a ball over the fence where it disturbs the barista at Big Coffee, Gloria Sato. Gloria has had to put up with Cricket's antics and angrily tells him and his friends to stay away. They disregard her warning and end up kicking numerous balls over the fence that wreck the outdoor area of Big Coffee. The kids head over the ask Gloria for the balls back, but out of revenge, she refuses telling Cricket that she never wants to see "his stupid face" again. Cricket goes inside and orders a coffee to get close to Gloria. When he takes notice of a Eiffel Tower model, Gloria reveals her dream of one day going to Paris as it is supposed to be a romantic place. When Cricket interjects about getting his balls back, Gloria kicks him out. The kids resolve to steal the balls back, so Tilly and Remy put on a show to distract everyone while Cricket sneaks into the back to get the critterballs. When he cannot open Gloria's locker, he decides to steal her Eiffel Tower model and barters a trade with her. However, the trade goes wrong and Gloria's tower is shattered. Gloria responds by deflating all of the critterballs. Cricket rounds up all the farm animals and they storm Big Coffee. A huge fight between the kids and Gloria results in the restaurant getting trashed and dirtied. Suddenly, Ms. Cho, Gloria's boss, enters and sees the destruction. She fires Gloria, but Cricket realizes that her dream of Paris is similar to his love for Critterball and he tells Ms. Cho that he caused the damage. He then follows with an idea, hire him to pay for the damages and then she can fire him. Ms. Cho agrees and rehires Gloria as well. With the two working, Cricket creates a poorly constructed Eiffel Tower using the restaurant's items. Gloria is touched by the kind gesture, but the moment is ruined when Cricket drops it. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato / Miriam Cho (uncredited) * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Colton Dunn as Brett Trivia * This is the second time Tilly can clearly be seen on the title card. The first being "Cricketsitter". * This is the first episode where Gloria plays a prominent role and also jump starts Cricket's first time working at Big Coffee. * Gramma Alice and Bill Green are both absent. * Moral: Don't get caught up in whatever you want to do and think of others. External links * Critterball Crisis on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes